Yusei and Jack's reunion Duel
* 5: }} Yusei and Jack's Reunion Duel was a Duel in which Yusei Fudo faced Jack Atlas to retrieve some items that Jack stole when he left for "New Domino City" Due to unforseen circumstances, the Duel wasn't finished. Had the Duel continued, however, Yusei would have won by use of his final face-down card. Jack remained unaware of this fact for a long while, and after learning of it, he considers this Duel a loss. Prior Events Yusei and Jack both lived in Satellite, a downtrodden where residents were forbidden to enter New Domino City. However, determined to make a better life, the two of them, aided by a group of their closest friends, constructed a a Duel Runner. However, one day Jack stole the Duel Runner and Yusei's "Stardust Dragon". With the Duel Runner, he escaped through a pipeline into the city, where he made a new life for himself, denying that he had ever come from Satellite. Two years later, Yusei constructed a new Duel Runner, the Yusei Go, and used it to escape from Satellite, the same way as Jack. Shortly afterwards at the highway underpass, he met Jack, now the highest ranked Duelist in New Domino, who showed no remorse for his past actions. Yusei demanded the return of the Duel Runner and his "Stardust Dragon". Jack informs him that the Duel Runner had since broken. However, feeling that he no further use for it since he had already made it, he threw "Stardust Dragon" to Yusei. Yusei, however, threw it back, determined to make Jack pay first, then reclaim it once he had beaten him. The two proceeded to the Memorial Circuit to Duel, unaware that they were now being watched by Goodwin, Mina Simington and Lazar. Since Yusei had refused "Stardust Dragon", Jack places it in his own Deck. The Duel begins... Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Jack Atlas At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Speed World" is activated, as per the rules of a Turbo Duel. Turn 1: Yusei Draws a card. Yusei Summons in Defense Position. Turn 2: Jack (Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1) (Jack's SPC: 0 → 1) Draws a card. Jack Summons in Attack Position. He attacks "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with "Mad Archfiend". Since it is attacking a Defense Position monster, "Mad Archfiend" inflicts piercing battle damage to Yusei (Yusei LP: 4000 → 3000). Since Yusei took at least 1000 damage, a Speed Counter is removed (Yusei SPC: 1 → 0). Turn 3: Yusei (Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1) (Jack's SPC: 1 → 2) Draws a card. Yusei Summons in Attack Position. Since he controls a Tuner monster, he activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" in his Graveyard, Special Summoning it in Defense Position. Yusei tunes "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon in Attack Mode. Since "Quillbolt Hedgehog" Special Summoned itself with its own effect, it is banished. "Junk Warrior" attacks "Mad Archfiend" (Jack LP: 4000 → 3500). Turn 4: Jack (Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2) (Jack's SPC: 2 → 3) Draws a card. Jack Summons in Defense Position. Sets a card. Turn 5: Yusei (Yusei's SPC: 2 → 3) (Jack's SPC: 3 → 4) Draws a card. Yusei Summons in Attack Position. The effect of "Junk Warrior" activates, increasing its ATK by the ATK of all other Level 2 or lower monsters Yusei controls ("Junk Warrior": 2300 → 3200/1300). He attacks "Twin-Shield Defender" with "Speed Warrior". Since it was Normal Summoned this turn, the ATK of "Speed Warrior" doubles during the Battle Phase ("Speed Warrior": 900 → 1800/400). Since it was destroyed by battle, Jack activates the effect of "Twin-Shield Defender", halving the ATK of "Junk Warrior" ("Junk Warrior": 3200 → 1600/1300). Yusei attacks Jack directly with "Junk Warrior". (Jack LP: 3500 → 1900; SPC: 4 → 3). At the end of his Battle Phase, in addition to the effect of "Speed Warrior" ending ("Speed Warrior": 1800 → 900/400), Jack activates his Set "Spacegate", placing 2 Gate Counters on it since Yusei attacked with 2 monsters during this turn. He can later Tribute "Spacegate" to Special Summon a monster from his hand whose Level is equal to the number of Gate Counters on it. Yusei Sets a card. During Yusei's End Phase, the effect of "Twin-Shield Defender" expires ("Junk Warrior": 1600 → 3200/1300). Turn 6: Jack (Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4) (Jack's SPC: 3 → 4) Draws a card. Jack activates "Speed Spell - Speed Fusion" fusing "Big Piece Golem" and "Medium Piece Golem" to Fusion Summon . "Multiple Piece Golem" attacks and destroys "Speed Warrior" ("Junk Warrior": 3200 → 2300/1300), but Yusei activates his Set "Defense Draw" to reduce battle damage to 0 and draw 1 card. Jack activates the effect of "Multiple Piece Golem" to return the latter to his Extra Deck and Special Summon and from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Jack then activates the effect of "Medium Piece Golem" to Special Summon from his Deck in Attack Position with its effects negated. Jack Summons in Attack Position. He tunes "Big Piece Golem" to "Dark Resonator" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. Jack then Tributes "Spacegate" to Special Summon in Attack Position. He tunes "Small Piece Golem" and "Medium Piece Golem" to "Sinister Sprocket" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. Turn 7: Yusei (Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5) (Jack's SPC: 4 → 5) Draws a card. Yusei Normal Summons in Defense Position and switches "Junk Warrior" to Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 8: Jack (Yusei's SPC: 5 → 6) (Jack's SPC: 5 → 6) Draws a card. "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks and destroys "Junk Warrior". Its effect activates, destroying all other Defense Position monsters Yusei controls. "Stardust Dragon" attacks Yusei directly (Yusei LP: 3000 → 500; SPC: 6 → 4). Turn 9: Yusei (Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5) (Jack's SPC: 6 → 7) Draws a card. He Summons in Defense Position, then Sets a card. Turn 10: Jack (Yusei's SPC: 5 → 6) (Jack's SPC: 7 → 8) Draws a card. "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Sonic Chick", who is not destroyed due to its effect. Jack activates the effect of "Red Dragon Archfiend" to destroy all of Yusei's Defense Position monsters, but Yusei counters with his face-down "Remote Revenge", negating the effect of "Red Dragon Archfiend" and destroying all of Jack's Attack Position monsters. Jack, however, activates the effect of "Stardust Dragon", Tributing it to negate the destruction of his "Red Dragon Archfiend". During his End Phase, since it was Tributed via its own effect this turn, Jack Special Summons "Stardust Dragon" from his Graveyard. Since a Synchro Monster was Summoned from the Graveyard, Yusei activates his Set "Harmonia Mirror", reclaiming his "Stardust Dragon". Turn 11: Yusei (Yusei's SPC: 6 → 7) (Jack's SPC: 8 → 9) Draws a card. Activates "Speed Spell - Silver Contrails". During his Battle Phase, the ATK of his "Stardust Dragon" will increase by 1000 ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 3500/2000). Yusei attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend" with "Stardust Dragon", but Jack counters with his Set "Synchro Deflector, negating the attack and destroying "Sonic Chick". At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Speed Spell - Silver Contrails" expires ("Stardust Dragon": 3500 → 2500/2000). Yusei Summons in Defense Position and Sets 2 cards. Turn 12: Jack (Yusei's SPC: 7 → 8) (Jack's SPC: 9 → 10) Draws a card. "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Stardust Dragon", but Yusei uses the first effect of "Ghost Gardna" to redirect the attack to the to itself instead, destroying it. The second effect of "Ghost Gardna" activates, decreasing the ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend" by 1000 until the end of the turn ("Red Dragon Archfiend": 3000 → 2000/2000). Yusei activates his face-down "Counterattack Beacon" to increase the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" by 500 ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 3000/2000) and force "Red Dragon Archfiend" to attack "Stardust Dragon". Jack then activates his face-down "Prideful Roar" to pay Life Points equal to the ATK difference between the two battling monsters (Jack 1900 → 900) and increase the ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend" by the ATK difference plus 300 during damage calculation only ("Red Dragon Archfiend": 2000 → 3300/2000). Yusei banishes "Shield Warrior" from his Graveyard in order to prevent "Stardust Dragon" from being destroyed by battle this turn (Yusei 500 → 200). After damage calculation, the effect of "Prideful Roar" expires ("Red Dragon Archfiend": 3300 → 2000/2000). Jack activates "Speed Spell - End of the Storm" to destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 300 damage to both players for each of their destroyed monsters, but Yusei activates his face-down "Meteor Stream" in response to the activation of "End of the Storm". Yusei then attempts to negate and destroy "End of the Storm" by Tributing "Stardust Dragon" (If "Stardust Dragon" is successfully Tributed and Special Summoned from the Graveyard this turn, "Meteor Stream" will inflict 1000 damage to Jack), but the effects of "The End of the Storm" and Meteor Stream" don't resolve as both players' Duel Runners start to fail at this point, thus suspending the Duel. Aftermath Marks appear on Yusei and Jack's right arms, signaling something special about the 2 of them. For Dueling illegally on private property, as well as being in New Domino City illegally, Yusei is arrested and is sent to The Facility Cards used The following cards were used in this Duel. Category:Duels